varlandefandomcom-20200215-history
Lent
The language on the island is called Lent. They have a different way of talking than most people. * If a sentence can be creative, it usually is. ** "Hey bartender, gimme another beer" = "Ey tenderman, beer me" ** "I'm looking for a young boy" = "I'm young-boy-looking" ** "What do you call that cut of meat" = "Who's that meat?" ** "He was about 4 feet tall. You might've missed him" = "He only broke 4 feet. Easy to miss." ** "I don't like the sound of that" = "I'd unhear that if I could" ** "What the plow are you doing up this late!" = "Plowing brains put you awake this hour?" ** "I first stood in the middle of the big, red, circle, before I jumped off the edge of the platform." = "I middled first on that big red circle before off-edging the platform." ** "Questions like that are for children" = "That's a child's question" ** "Where did I place my last piece of bread?" = "Bread's hiding from me." ** "He stood like a gaunt, tall ghost, full of booze and floating in midiar" = "He stood tall-gaunty-ghost, boozin and air-floatin." ** "When was the last time that we saw eachother in public?" = "When'd we last public eachother?" ** "I can't go to sleep because I feel like I have a million things to say." = "Sleep won't touch my million thoughts." ** "Hey baby, I miss you." = "I'm baby-missing" ** "When did you find out we were locked in that room?" = "When'd you locked-room-find us?" * Part of their grammar allows for verb modifications more flexible than what we'd normally use. So anything that is a verb can be modified by adjectives and not just adverbs. ** He was running = He was stair-running ** They were speaking = They were money-business-speaking. * Also, their grammar allows for nouns to be verbed if the noun is "give" or "take" ** "He gave me a book" = "He booked me" ** "He gave me an elephant" = "He elephanted me" ** "He took away my rights" = "He unrighted me" ** "He took my sandals" = "He unsandaled me" ** "They a-long-timed before they white-papered me." = "They took a long time before they game me white paper." * Another part is the removal of "the" v. "a". There is no distinction between the two. ** "He was a member of parliment" = "He was parliment-member" ** "He was the only man standing" = "He was only-man-standing" ** "He ran into the pool" = "He into-pool-ran" ** "What is a friend without enemies?" = "What is friend-without-enemy?" * It slightly modifies statements and makes everything absolute. ** "What is an apple doing here?" = "What is apple doing here?" * This and that and these and those are removed for the sake of the absolute as well. * The absolute makes everything like a proper noun. ** "This towel is so dry" = "Towel is so dry" ** "Those grapes need to be eaten" = "Grapes need to be eaten" ** "That piano is out of tune" = "Piano is out of tune" * If there are two or more of something, there is a clarifier. ** "Piano needs tuning." ** "Which one?" ** "That one" = "Finger-point one" = "Brown one" = "Old one" ** "Can you get me shirt?" = "Can you shirt me?" ** "Which one do you want" ** "That one" = "Green one" * Time doesn't work the same way in sentences. There is no past or future. Everything that happened in the past or will happen in the future are *happening*. They will always be happening. They are just relative to the current moment. * The words to modify tens e are used "pas" and "fut" ** "Kyle went to the skate park" = "Kyle's at the skate park pas" ** "There will be a huge feast to celebrate!" = "There is a huge feast to celebrate fut!" ** "We used to have a million dollars" = "We have a million dollars pas" ** "I saw you last year" = "I see you last year" ** "We will meet up next December" = "We meet next December"